


i'm singing in the rain

by stberrylane



Series: Klaine/Kurtbastian Short Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Music, Singing in the Rain, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stberrylane/pseuds/stberrylane
Summary: “Wait!” Blaine called out and Kurt turned back around with a smile and a raised brow. “I don’t know your name.”Kurt chuckled lowly, shrugging his shoulders. “Some things have to be earned, Blaine.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine/Kurtbastian Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211714
Kudos: 12





	i'm singing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my Klaine and Kurtbastian short stories series! If you know me at all, it's a fact that I'm pretty much obsessed with anything that has to do with Kurt, so making a series about my two favorite Kurt ships is just a no brainer! I hope you enjoy, this one was so much fun to write :)

KURT NEEDED TO GET AWAY. He needed to get away from it all. The constant berating of his friends to forgive his cheating ex and the constant apologies from said ex. He needed to get away from the fact that he was failing half his classes and that he was one bad tip away from quitting his job. When he moved to New York, the idea was for him to finally find himself and when he met Chandler, he thought that was what was going to happen. He had all these plans for them. He was going to graduate from NYADA and they would both star in Falsettos on Broadway respectively as Whizzer and Martin (of course he would play Whizzer because he always appreciated a dramatic ending). They would find their own little apartment in a village in Manhattan and Kurt would continue working at Vogue when he wasn’t in a show. They’d get married after a few years and adopt a pair of Russian twin babies. He had it all planned out and now that he found his boyfriend of two years balls deep in some random twink, those plans were ruined. 

Kurt had always feared something like this would happen. He’d never been a very confident person. When he met Chandler, he wasn’t even sure that he was actually attracted to him. It was more so the fact that he had spent all of high school alone and here he was, in the state of New York for less than a week, suddenly getting attention from another man and it wasn’t teasing flirting like Puck always gave him or harassment like what he got from Karofsky. Chandler really, genuinely liked him and he liked the idea of being wanted, no matter who it was. So when Chandler asked him on a date, it wasn’t like he was going to say no. And after that, it became very easy for him to start liking him back. 

Kurt was roaming the streets of Bushwick aimlessly. Perhaps it wasn’t the most safe street to be wandering down, what with its criminal rate and daily drug dealings, but he just needed to get away and right now he wasn’t worried about his safety. He just needed somewhere for his mind to escape how horrible he was feeling. He turned past the corner of his apartment where Kurt hadn’t even bothered to stop his actions let alone run after Kurt and explain himself. The rain was drizzling softly onto his skin and at the moment, he didn’t give a shit whether it was going to mess up his hair that he’d spent at least thirty minutes on when he got up this morning or how much the rain might stain his clothes and make them shrink. He focused on the sounds around him. Cars flying past, just barely dodging the puddles and splashing him with dirty curbside water. Horns honking behind slower cars that were moving slower than molasses. Yelling coming from a window a few stories up. Kurt nearly laughed at a man yelling up at the window while his supposed girlfriend threw his clothes out of it and called him a cheater. Kurt figured he should’ve just done that to Chandler, instead of letting him continue fucking that guy in his apartment, in his bed. But it felt easier to just leave, so he did. Then his ears tuned into the sound of a guitar strumming and the faintness of someone singing. His ears followed the sound as best it could while his feet directed him and a block later, he was standing in front of a man with a guitar in hand as he hummed along to the intro of the song. 

Kurt took in the man’s features. He looked to be a few inches shorter and he was looking down at the chords. Kurt had to assume he was looking down to make sure his fingers didn’t slip to a bum chord while the rain was sprinkling down on them. He had on a gray hoodie and his hood was hanging half on, half off his head, showing just the slightest peak of curly hair. It was untamed and the rain seemed to make it frizz up even more. Kurt looked down his hands that showed calloused fingers and listened in on the earthy clear tone of his voice. It sounded more mature, but he was pretty sure it had more to do with his Broadway song choice. He couldn’t help thinking that his voice was ten times better than Chandler’s and if anyone was going to play opposite his Whizzer, he wanted this man to play his Marvin. 

No one was around him. He was playing for exactly no one, but his guitar case sat open on the ground. Not a single dollar was sat in there, nor a nickel or dime. Kurt frowned, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. He looked through, seeing his only physically paper money was a fifty dollar bill. He never carried cash anyway. He shrugged, throwing it into the case with a warm smile. He wasn’t sure that the man had even noticed his presence until the money hit his case and finally looked down and then up. The man threw his guitar strap on his back, stopping his playing as he went to chase after Kurt with the money in hand. Kurt had already started walking away. Kurt turned around when a tap met his shoulder and he finally got to look at the man in his entirety. He had sparkling hazel eyes with specks of golden hue in them. Some rain droplets were catching on his long full eyelashes and for a brief moment, Kurt wondered if the man wore mascara, they were so long. His calloused hands were pushing the fifty dollar bill back into Kurt’s hand, but he refused.

“I think you put too much in my case, sir.” the man lamented and then Kurt got to hear his speaking voice, a higher lilt than his singing, but still very masculine. Much more masculine than Kurt’s own. People often called him ma’am on the phone.

Kurt shook his head. “No, I didn’t. You deserve it. Take it.”

The man looked at him incredulously with his lips parted slightly open. “I-I can’t take all this. I was hardly playing.”

Kurt smiled graciously. “Well, then next time you’ll have to play for me for real.”

The man looked down at his tattered shoes with a blush coating his cheeks. “How will you find me?”

“I’d know that voice anywhere.” Kurt chuckled, making the man look back up at him. “When you get famous, don’t forget to tell everyone about the man who gave you fifty bucks for singing Gene Kelly.”

“But how will you know I’m famous if you don’t know my name?” he asked playfully. Kurt couldn’t help the grin that appeared across his lips. 

“You’ll just have to tell what it is then now, won’t you?”

The man shoved the money into the front pocket of his jeans and reached his hand out to shake Kurt’s. “Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine. Kurt couldn’t help thinking that the name fit him perfectly. He’d already come up with a million different names to describe him, but they all sounded wrong in comparison to his real name. Blaine. It just fit him.

Kurt shook his head firmly before he pulled away, stuffing his hands back in his pockets as they were growing cold from the rain. “Nice to meet you, Blaine.” He turned away, going to walk away from the other man. 

“Wait!” Blaine called out and Kurt turned back around with a smile and a raised brow. “I don’t know your name.”

Kurt chuckled lowly, shrugging his shoulders. “Some things have to be earned, Blaine.” He turned back around, smiling to himself as he heard Blaine chuckling in the background at the song he left fall from his lips when he walked away. 

I’m singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain.


End file.
